After The Lies
by Alone-but-happy
Summary: when Yahiro gets expelled from the prestigious Hakusenkan Private Academy and joins Kokusen Academy, will he remain alone or will he make some friends? (Story of how Sakura and Yahiro became friends with more details)
1. The new boy

a/n: Okay so after talking to kaleidoscope memories I realised that there is already a story for how Yahiro and Sakura became friends [chapter 52.5 of mangafox] anyways it was a huge revelation for me... Anyways so I shall just merged my idea and what they showed to give a more in depth picture of how it happened [and hopefully make things happen in a much funner way. And hopefully don't make things happen the wrong way..]

* * *

Chapter 1: the new boy  
A new boy joined our class today, which today being two more weeks till the end of the term. But the lateness of his enrolment is not what made his appearance an unusual appearance.

Kokusen Acadamy is a school known to enrolled students who are children of the rich or famous. Wealthy parents that travel the world, while at the same time desiring their children to be within sight, usually enrol their children into Kokusen, which provides more flexibility in teaching compared to other schools, while they carry out their daily businesses.

So what was unusual was the fact that the last time I saw him, he was the Hakusenkan Private Acadamy uniform. And why would wearing that uniform make his arrival unusual? Because, although both schools hold similar prestige, most wealthy parents would thus choose Hakusenkan over Kokusen. Thus if a child has been enrolled in Hakusenkan, it is more then likely that they will never never ever transfer over to Kokusen willingly.

So because this unprecedented situation, most students in class was openly gawking at him. Many started gossiping among themselves, trying to figure out why he might possibly transfer or more likely why he was kicked out of Hakusenkan.

Because he was Yahiro Saiga. The eldest son and heir of the Saiga's fortune. An extremely powerful person in a school already full of wealthy influential kids.

He stood in front of class, eyes staring at the class cooly surveying the people in front of him. His hands were tucked into the sides of his pants pockets, an image of an already bored boy.

"Class this is our new transfer student." The teacher said gesturing towards Yahiro to signal his start of his introduction.

"Yahiro Saiga" he said cooly. The chilling tone that seemed to freeze the class. His eyes seemed to glaze over the people in front of him, as if nothing here was of interest, as if no one here was worth his attention, as if coming to this school was the biggest disappointment of his life.

And then there was silence. Classmates gossiping among themselves seemed to sense the hostile energy being emitted from Yahiro and fell silent. Boys looked at one another and seemed to nod in agreement that the new boy was a jerk and punishment will be given accordingly. Girls seem to sigh at his cold personality, all hoping to be the one to thaw his cold heart.

Then without doing the traditional bow or saying "please take care of me" or waiting for the teacher to say anything, he walked towards the empty seat at the back of the class. Which was right beside me.

And then he dropped his designer bag lightly into the floor. I think the teacher's eyes nearly popped out at that. A bag that the teacher can never afford and if ever bought would be treated with the best care was just being toss aside by a boy of only twelve year of age.

Yahiro seem to sense the teacher's stare. Seated down on the chair, making sure he was making eye contact with the teacher he tilted his head slightly to the right and sent a cold stare right at the teacher.

The teacher eyes widened fractionally at the intimidating stare and quickly turned to start lesson. However this went unnoticed by most students as Yahiro was seated at the furthest corner of the room. All they saw was the teacher getting flustered and then quickly starting the lessons.


	2. he seems emotionless

Chapter two: he seems emotionless

* * *

"Ding dong ding dong~" the school bell chime echoing through the school, signalling the end of the first lesson.

The teacher then hurriedly rushed out of class as if she was the one that could not wait for the class to end. However that could possibly be an explanation to her quick exit of the class. Throughout lessons, Yahiro was proving himself a difficult child. Giving teacher the expression of utter boredom, the occasional cold stare everytime they make eye contact to the point that the teacher stopped looking over at this corner, correcting the teacher small mathematical errors, etc.

It was break time and almost all the boys and girls rushed out to play, it was the first time I ever seen the teacher leave the class faster then the students excited to play games. Those that usually stayed in class during break gathered around him, all trying to make conversation with him.

Except he just looked cooly at them and answered in monosyllabic, making no attempt to continue the conversation. Gradually the eager classmates seemed to get intimidated by the unapproachable aura, his unchanging cold expression, basically his cold attitude and they left the table slowly one by one when the awkward silence became too much for them to bear.

I looked at him silently reading a book, in his right hand twirling a pen around his fingers and wearing earphones that would plug out the noise from the classmates chattering.

The class has already split into factions consisting of people who don't care about the new addition to class which actually consists of me and Tatsuo, people who thinks his attitude is cool which are mostly girls, people who dislikes his attitude which makes up the rest of the class.

It was the first time seeing such a boy devoid of all emotions close up.

* * *

Please review~ (so I can know what I can improve and maybe get more ideas)

and if you are wondering who Tatsuo is, he is just a name for now (lol maybe I will make him a person in my next fanfic which I really really want to write but will mostly likely never get done)

[a/n: yeah more fun will be coming up first before they meet the bunny~ hmm I just realised I should really finish fanfics I start - except I can somehow only write in the night [like from 11pm to 6am period] unfortunately I like to sleep so nothing ever gets done although I already have most of the story plots out. ]


	3. Almost Like An Ice Prince

Chapter 3: almost like an "ice prince"

* * *

It hasn't even been a week. In fact it was more like within the second day of his arrival he was already known as the Ice Prince amongst the female population. Apparently he was approached by Misaki, the current most sought after girl in school in terms of looks and wealth, because he was deemed her type. Unfortunately she was coldly rejected. Actually it was more like coldly ignored and according to my sources it was a sight to see. So what supposedly happened, as many eye witness put it, was that Misaki upon seeing the new transfer student Yahiro fast approaching her clique tried to act coy by hiding behind her "underlings" that hang out with her. Then when Yahiro was about to pass them, she came out from behind her buddies and said "hey there hottie" in that annoyingly high pitched voice of hers while flicking her hair back and doing some exaggerated pose. And generally Misaki never really did try to talk to guys because they all come flocking to talk to her. So for her to try to start a conversation with a guy, it would mean she must have liked Yahiro,if not a lot, at least a little. Except he just walked past her without even glancing her way, whether intentionally ignoring her or he didn't hear her or he thought she was talking to someone else no one knows, leaving her in an awkward silence.

It may be because of this incidence which lead to his increasing popularity among the females of the school. There is already a few girls I know that are thinking of starting an official fan club for him, and the amount steadily grew as other girls heard about how he ignored Misaki.

However, it might be due to the same incidence that lead to his decreasing popularity amongst the males of the school. Most guys dislike him as they just see him as an unfriendly person who thinks he is superior to the rest of the school due to his outstanding background. Not to mention the fact that Yahiro seems well liked by the girls makes most of the guys dislike him even more. And those that has been chasing Misaki since the start of the school year decided that he was their love rival.

So in simple terms, the females adore him and all hope to be the one to thaw his cold heart while the males thinks he has a severe attitude problem.


End file.
